High School Life Of Mine
by ButterflyFire09
Summary: Mikan Sakura a rich girl who was the Heiress of the yukihara company,, will meet new friends and enemies... will natsume and mikan have a happy ending together?


High School Life Of Mine

Meet The The Main Characters:

Mikan Sakura Yukihara: a rich and the heiress of the Yukihara corporation . She is also a 13 year old brunette teenage girl who wanted to have a simple life without others knowingthat she's the heiress.

Natsume Hyuuga: he is the heir of the Hyuuga corporation. He is a hot, cold, arrogant and popular.

Youichi Hijiri Yukihara: He is the adopted brother of Mikan. He is very over-protective of his beloved sister.

Ruka Nogi: He is the heir of the Nogi corporation. He is also the best friend of Natsume Hyuuga and Yumi Azumi. He is also the best friend of Yumi Michiru Azumi.

Yumi Michiru Azumi: She is the Heiress of the Azumi corporation. She has 2 bestfriends when she went to the academy. They are: Natsume a.k.a. Nat-kun, and Ruka a.k.a. Ruru. Unlike Natsume, She is kind, sweet and a very loving girl. Both of her best Friends call her Mi-chi or Yumi-chi.

**Early in the ****morning**** at the mansion**

Mikan Sakura woke up at exactly 9:45 in the morning. She brushed her teeth, she changed her clothes, she washed her face and she brushed her hair. She then suddenly a loud knock on the door. "Miss Mikan, your break fast is already on the dining table" the maid said. "Ok… I'll be there in a few minutes." Mikan Said. She went down the stairs and went to the dining hall. "good morning honey!" her mom said. "good morning!" Mikan replied. "Mikan, you're going to school tomorrow at Gakuen alice dear." Her mom said " Really? Wow!" Mikan said. "you should pack your things later dear, so that you'll never problem with it tomorrow." Her mom said "yes mom" Mikan said. After she ate her breakfast, she went to her room and she searched for her pink sakura luggage. She went to her closet, and looked for all of her best dresses. She saw a sky blue strapless knee-length satin dress, a light violet single strapped knee length chiffon dress, a baby pink single strapped satin dress with sakura petals designed on it,short skirts, some undergarments, some hair clips, and she placed it in her pink luggage. She searched for her hair curler, her lip gloss, her small orange notebook with designs of pink sakura petals and her cute chihuahua pen and placed it in her luggage. She took a look in the clock and saw that it's already 12:00 noon. She went down to the dining hall and saw a prepared lunch and a note. She saw it was written:

To: Mikan From: Mom

**_Mikan's POV_ **

I saw the letter on the table and I opened it and here is what it says:

Dear Mikan,

I prepared your lunch on the table, and I wrote this note to you because I got called for a meeting by your dad at the company. Maybe tomorrow morning or at midnight. I'll be headed to our house. I may not be at home later at 8:30 pm because the meeting will be long. So Marie will be the one who will cook for your dinner. Be sure you prepared your things already and set your alarm clock to 6:00 am because they (the academy) will fetch you at 7:30 am.

Lots of Love, Mom

So I think that mom will not be at home earlier… well what could possibly go wrong?... I smelled the luch prepared by mom and I tasted it and I ate it all because it was delicious.

_**End of Mikan's POV_**

After Mikan ate, she went upstairs her room and finish preparing her took checked her checklist if it was already complete. She read..

Clothes & Undergarments- hair curler and pink towel-

- lip gloss, toothbrush, hair clips and toothpaste-

Wallet- notebook and cute chihuahua pen-

She went to her puppy chihuahua that was sleeping peacefully it's small bed. The puppy's bed was baby pink with a soft comforter quilt colored sky blue and a small heart shaped pillow. She went near the sleeping puppy and smiled. She sat on the chair in front of her table and took the book and started reading it. the book was titled: Marie Antoinette. While reading she noticed that her puppy started staring at her and barking. She knew what exactly what the puppy wants. She went to her small cabinet above her bookshelf and opened it. She took the dog food and placed it on her table. She knelt down to take the dog's food and water dish. She put some dog food on the food dish and she took the water dish and went to her washroom and filled the water dish with water. She took the food dish and water dish and placed it near her puppy. Her puppy Cherry since she named her that, started to ate the food and gulped some water. She went down and ate dinner together with their maid Maria. After she ate dinner she set the alarm clock to 6:00am. The she went to bed and sleep.

Did you liked my 1st chapter for my 1st ever story? I hoped you liked it. Please review my story…


End file.
